The Sorting
by HR always live on
Summary: The sorting hat debates this years crop of students. Set in Philosophers Stone, my first attempt at HP fan fic.


_A HP one shot set at the begining of Philosopher's Stone._

* * *

><p>It was the first of September, yet again. The only day of the year that I get my chance to shine and everyone in this school pays attention to me. I enjoy this day, my annual excursion from the headmasters office. Also this year I hear tell that the famous Harry Potter is coming up to Hogwarts. Ever since that day ten years ago, sitting in this office and I overheard what had happened to the Potters and He who must not be named, I wondered about the Potter boy. There are rumours you see, and even just as a hat I hear them. Dumbledore's office is a very interesting place to live after all. Some people are of the opinion that only a dark wizard would have had the power to destroy He who must not be named, which makes people lean towards Slytherin house. Dumbledore has his own theory but its not my place to judge that.<p>

The problem with Slytherin house is that it values cunning, ambition and resourcefulness. Contrary to popular belief, I do not sort people into Slytherin because of evil qualities. It just so happens that cunning and ambition tend to be qualities that gravitate together and more dark witches and wizards come from those traits. It was not how any of the founders planned it, but the other three houses have a lot of disdain towards Slytherin, because of its less than pure reputation, and ridiculous valuing of so called pure blood. Maybe one day all four houses will be united. I have been sorting for hundreds of years and will do it for hundreds more, so if it happens, I daresay I'll be here to see it.

But back to the matter in hand. This year is the year the Potter boy arrives. This will be an interesting sorting. I feel it in the air that something is changing. Dumbledore is worried that the dark lord is gaining power once more. Just a little at the moment and not too much to cause real damage, but I do not feel that this is a coincidence, these rumours of gathering strength happening the summer Harry Potter turns eleven. But maybe that's me being overly superstitious.

Without even meeting him, I am guessing that Potter will be suited to Slytherin or Gryffindor. Both of his parents were Gryffindor, although Lily Evans nearly went into Ravenclaw at my hands. In fact, I took so long over her that the great hall had broken into murmuring, which I'd never known before. James on the other hand was a classic Gryffindor. Courageous, daring and brave, I saw that straight away in him, so he was easy to place.

My choices today will affect the next seven years of life in this school to a certain degree. I know that. Harry Potter, the most famous boy in a generation will cause such a buzz in a confined space such as Hogwarts. But, the sorting isn't just about one boy is it? There's a whole host of new students waiting to be sorted. I see the list before the letters are sent out. A good mix this year, at least on paper. There's another Weasley coming to Hogwarts today. I wonder if he'll go in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. He'll be interesting certainly, to see inside his head. Neville Longbottom too. Another boy with two Gryffindor's as parents. I wonder if he'll follow suit? Before looking into his mind its hard to tell, but I'd be inclined to Hufflepuff. Both his parents were loyal to a fault, even though they were both in Gryffindor and I wonder if it rubbed off on the son.

There are also a host of muggle borns this year. I love sorting muggle borns. I have never sorted any of their family before, so it is always interesting for me to get new blood as it were. My thoughts were interrupted as I was picked off the shelf by Professor McGonagall, my three legged stool already in her other hand. Clearly my time had come.

* * *

><p>I hear a gaggle of voices quieten as I am set down on the stool. I wait for total silence before I begin my song for this year. The applause breaks out as usual and Professor McGonagall starts calling the names I have to divide into four houses for this year. Things go relatively smoothly until Granger, Hermione is called. This is my first challenge this year. I don't know where to put her. Such intelligence and knowledge within her, I see that. But also bravery and courage, just waiting to be released under the surface. I get the feeling this potential is there but that leaves me with a problem. <em>I'm not sure about you,<em> I tell her.

_Gryffindor_, she thinks loudly.

_Possibly,_ I admit to her. _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I can't decide. You seem well suited to both_.

_Gryffindor!_ she thinks again fervently.

I laugh in her ear. _Okay then, as you're so convinced._ "Gryffindor!" She runs off happily and the next interesting candidate I get is Neville Longbottom. As I suspected, he shows great loyalty. He'll be a true friend through everything. Hidden away, I see he has the ability for courage, and to be a leader, its just not emerged yet. Neville isn't thinking much of anything except hurry up. So I do, and surprising myself, declare him "Gryffindor!"

Malfoy, Draco is next. I'd forgotten about him. His father was a true Slytherin, so I wonder what the son will be like. As soon as I read his mind, it becomes clear. Clever, cunning, sly when needs be. His mind screams "Slytherin!" and I shout it to the hall.

Then the one I've been waiting for. McGonagall calls "Potter, Harry." And I wait to read his mind and see what's on our hands in this boy we've all heard so much about. He has ambition, that's the first thing I see. Cleverness, a desire to prove himself too. Bravery as well. These things indicate Gryffindor, but Slytherin is weighing in there too. Suddenly he starts thinking _Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin, please._ I check with him, but he seems firm. So I announce "Gryffindor!" feeling relatively happy with that choice. I wonder how much influence I have on the events coming in future years.

But now to Ronald Weasley, someone I've marked for Gryffindor before I've even been tried on. As I read his mind I begin to doubt my first thoughts. A loyal and true person, I see. A great friend. Hufflepuff is beginning to call to me. _Come on, Gryffindor, Ronald thinks. All my brothers are there, come on._

_I'm thinking Hufflepuff maybe I tell him_. He doesn't like that, I can tell. Then I start to see courage and daring, lurking underneath the surface. In fact, the longer I look, the more convinced I am that Gryffindor is indeed his home, despite his clear desire to be housed with his family. "Gryffindor!" I shout to the entire hall. I feel his relief before he goes to his house table. Not many more and then my job is done. My use has passed for another year. I wonder what effect my choices will make on this years batch of students. And I wonder if the new Gryffindor's have indeed found their proper home. But then again, I've never been wrong yet, so I feel fairly confident in my decisions. Back in Dumbledore's office, I settle down for a long sleep, until I'm needed next year.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, so a big thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. If you leave a review, an even bigger thank you! <em>


End file.
